


The Great Zarya

by AlchyHolic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchyHolic/pseuds/AlchyHolic
Summary: A quick snippet of life with Zarya
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Reader
Kudos: 18





	The Great Zarya

A heavy slam was heard in your apartment, heavy footsteps heard walking angrily in your living room. 

'Zarya is here' you calmly think to yourself, getting up from your bed. 

As you neared the door, cursing in Russian could be heard, Zarya clearly angry.

"Hey, Zarya... how'd the mission go?"

A grunt escaped Zarya. 

"Слабых! I had to do entire mission myself."

The towering woman, with at least a foot on you continued her rant, towering over you as if she was ready to attack anyone nearby. Smiling, you make your way to your couch, patting the area next to you, Zarya looking angrily at you. Despite her scoff and crossing arms, she goes over, taking a seat next to you, "  
без разницы".

"Did you at least complete your mission?" You ask.

You could practically see the vein pop from her forehead, remembering the mission.

Zarya sighed, "да"

Even sitting down, the difference in height between you was clear. Your arm manages to wrap as much around her as it can reach, your other arm resting ever so gently on her stomach.

"So now that your mission is done, what do you want to do now?"

>Zarya's face immediately flushed red, her eyes averting yours. All the anger this very tall woman had seemed to have disappeared in an instant. Her face looked elsewhere, as you began to gently rub her stomach. Zarya's muscles immediately tensed up, the feeling of rock hard abs on your hand.

You let out a small chuckle, knowing full well she's not really trying to show off.

"Well?" You ask again, almost teasing this mountain of a woman.

Still averting your gaze, Zarya's mouth opens up, trying to say something. Nothing comes out, Zarya gritting her teeth, almost as if ashamed.

"Y-you know already..." she stammers out.

"No, I actually have no idea why you came over to my place. Let me know why and I'll try to accomodate." You say, a smirk still spread across your face.

Zarya's opened her mouth once more, trying to say something. The mere act of trying to speak seemed painful, small tears being brought to her eyes.

"Ты такой глупый..." 

Zarya sits upright, and removes her top, throwing it aside. Her face becomes even redder, her arms trying to cover her large bosoms as she continues to avoid looking at you.

"Actions speak louder than words..." You say with a smile, your hands rubbing from her stomach, slowly making their way up.

Zarya's breathing became noticeably louder, nearly gasping as your hands carressed her stomach. Guiding her, Zarya lay down on the couch, barely able to fit as you straddled her, smiling all the while.

Zarya's eyes randomly looked over at you, her flushed red face still looking away. She seemed extremely uncomfortable, her arms still covering her chest. Your hands rubbed up towards, your fingers lightly brushing under her breasts. Zarya shivered, tensing up.

"I guess we don't have to do this if you don't want to..." You tease, pretending to get off of her.

"W-wait!" Zarya practically pleaded.

She slowly moved her hands away, her placing her hands behind her head. A wide smile spreads across your face, "How many times have we done this, Zarya?"

Wasting no time, your face reached down, one of Zarya's soft, pink nipples being placed in your mouth, your tongue flicking her nipple. Zarya nearly screamed, stopping herself by biting her lower lip, her moans still escaping her. She seemed pained, barely managing to keep one eye open, as she looked down. Your hands gently massaged each of Zarya's breasts, taking turns sucking each one.

Zarya started to squirm, her thighs rubbing against each other. You press Zarya's breasts together, placing both of her nipples in your mouth, sucking them, Zarya's moans becoming too much for her to contain, letting out a loud moan. You sit upright, looking down at the flustered Zarya, her hands still behind her head, her legs still squirming and breathing heavily.

"You're so beautiful, Zarya." You say.

Zarya was struck speechless, her face red as she covered her face with her hands, "Не говори глупостей!"

You grab Zarya's hands by her wrists, very easily moving them despite Zarya trying to keep them on her face; it's almost as if all her strength was gone. You lean in, coming face to face with her, pinning her arms next to her, Zarya looking at you with suspenseful eyes.

"...incredibly beautiful." You say, your lips locking with her.

Zarya shows muffled shock, but quickly melts, kissing back, unable to fight back at all. It feels like hours passed by when you finally broke the kiss, Zarya not wanting it to end as she gasped with her tongue out.

"Do you want to take this to the bedroom?" You ask.

Zarya simply nods her head slowly, her breathing still hard. 

You stood up, grabbing Zarya by the hand and leading her into the bedroom.

You both stop short of the entrance, "I got this new queen bed, perfect for my queen"

Even Zarya burst out giggling, shoving you down onto the bed. You turn on your back, Zarya climbing on and straddling you.

"You really want this, don't you?" You say through a smirk.

"Заткнись" Zarya says, taking off her bottom and underwear.

You do the same, your shirt coming off, then immediately unzipping your pants. Your fully erect member prods up, Zarya unable to take her eyes off of it, her blush and breathing increasing.

"Come on, Zarya. You've seen it before"

Zarya averts her gaze, crouching down, positioning her face in front of your cock. Her mouth is practically watering as she takes your cock in her hands, moving it up and down with hardly any experience. She seems to be struggling, becoming increasingly flustered. It's not even painful; she seems to be trying her hardest. You simply sit back and enjoy.

Eventually Zarya's mouth opens, taking your member in her mouth. Her head bobs up and down, licking as she plays with your balls. It does feel better than last time. Your cock starts twitching, as you feel ready to explode. With one final motion, Zarya takes the entirety of your cock in her mouth, you erupting in her mouth. Zarya gasps as she frees her mouth, gulping down as much of your cum as she can.

"H-how was that?" She asks through shallow gasps.

"Amazing... just like you" You tell her, your hand rubbing the side of her cheek. 

Zarya blushes, but accepts your hand, grabbing it as she holds your hand, both of your fingers intertwining with each other. She goes up to you, kissing you as she straddles you, rubbing her incredibly wet slit against your member, instantly making it grow. 

"L-let's do... THAT now, Да?" Zarya asks shyly. You reach out, rubbing Zarya's thighs and waist.

"Да"

You hold your cock steady, Zarya slowly guiding it in. She takes the length of your cock, slowly, squeaks and moans escaping at every movement. Zarya let out a gasp, finally resting, your member fully inside of this gargantuan woman. Her breathing remained heavy and fast, her body trembling and her face flustered and red, looking down to you. You firmly grab hold of Zarya's waist, thrusting upward one time. Zarya shrieked, her walls tightening around your member.

"придурок" Zarya said through her gasps.

A small giggle escapes you, as you begin to move slowly. Zarya goes along with your motion, her hands resting on your chest. Both of you continue your movements, Zarya unable to contain her moans just letting loose. You feel just about ready to burst, as you continue to thrust, rubbing Zarya's sides.

"Z-Zarya... я люблю тебя" 

Zarya is almost dumbfounded... her eyes becoming watery.

"I... я люблю тебя!!! я тоже тебя люблю!!!" She screams out as you cum deep inside of her. 

Zarya shivers, accepting your seed as she falls over, completely out of breath. With the last bit of her strength, she pulls up to you, wrapping her arms around you, her head resting on your chest.

You smile, hugging her, rubbing her sensually, your other hand caressing her cheek. Zarya began to drift off, as you kiss her forehead.

Near unintelligible, you hear Zarya whisper, "я люблю тебя" as she falls asleep in your arms.


End file.
